Demasiado Tarde
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La vida es impredecible. Nunca se sabe cuándo es demasiado tarde... hasta que lo es... ¿O no? / Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Demasiado Tarde.

-Quiero el divorcio.- fue lo primero que le dijo Toshiro a Karin una vez regresó a su casa y la vio sentada en uno de los sofás frente al televisor apagado.

Ella había estado sonriendo por algo que leía en su celular, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se borró y volteó a verlo completamente aturdida e incrédula.

-¿Qué?- su voz estaba llena de pánico y dolor, pero él se prohibió a sí mismo sentir culpa, pesé a los pinchazos dolorosos punzando contra su pecho.

-Quiero el divorcio, Karin.- repitió. –Ya no te amo.- decidió agregar.

Ella abrió la boca, luego la cerró, luego pareció a punto de llorar, pero finalmente se las arregló para poner un gesto cuidadosamente en blanco, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Ok.- accedió con un hilillo de voz. –Lo entiendo.-

Por supuesto que lo entendía, pensó con amargura, por supuesto que sí.

Karin ya no era la misma mujer con la que se había casado. Desde que su padre murió ella se convirtió en una persona completamente distinta, cayó en depresión y dejó de sonreír. La sonrisa que había tenido cuando entró, la que él borró, fue la primera que le veía desde que su suegro falleció, ¡hace todo un año ya!

Sabía que ella se había sentido culpable por la muerte de su padre, porque fue la doctora a cargo de su operación pero no logró salvarlo. La había comprendido y consolado por varios meses, pero pareció no importarle en lo absoluto.

Su esposa dejó de corresponder a sus besos, no volvió a dejar que la tocara y casi ni le hablaba, a veces incluso lo ignoraba. Había sido comprensible los primeros meses, pero cuando ya se cumplió medio año y ella no había mejorado en lo absoluto, su abandono comenzó a hacer mella en él. Habían empezado a pelear y más de una vez las cosas terminaban en ella llorando y en él al borde de hacerlo. Pero aun así ingenuamente continuó albergando esperanzas de que ella pudiera volver a ser la misma.

La idea del divorcio nunca se le pasó por la cabeza sino hasta que otra mujer comenzó a abrirse camino en su corazón…

Hinamori Momo era una compañera de trabajo y una ex vecina. Tenía un novio, pero ella si le prestaba atención y lo había consolado impidiendo que se ahogara en alcohol ante la pena de que su esposa ya no se interesara por él. Hace tan solo unas semanas que se habían besado, pero Hinamori se negó a tener una relación con él hasta que se divorciara, y había prometido terminar con su novio.

Por lo que ahí estaba, finalmente había juntado valor y había pedido el divorcio.

Estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero seguía siendo doloroso.

-Tengo a otra mujer.- le dijo a Karin, solo para morderse la lengua al segundo que acabó de decirle. ¡¿Por qué dijo eso?! ¡Él no era tan malnacido como para querer lastimarla apropósito ni mucho menos buscarle pelea! Pero es solo que… en cierta forma le molestaba que lo aceptara tan fácil.

Su rostro se contrajo por un segundo, nuevamente luchando por no llorar, pero volvió a la normalidad pronto.

-Lo supuse.- asintió, su voz apenas audible. –Esperó que seas feliz con ella.- ahora sí que apenas alcanzó a oír lo que decía.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar en lo que el albino verdaderamente no supo qué más decir. Pensó que el divorcio la tomaría por sorpresa y ella tendría más cosas que reclamar, como explicaciones y eso. Pero se notaba tan infelizmente resignada…

Se tragó el nudo en su garganta. Él realmente la había amado.

La conoció en su época de universidad, cuando ella trabajaba de camarera en el Café que frecuentaba.

Siempre iba a la misma hora y ordenaba lo mismo, café y tarta de sandía, y siempre lo atendía la misma camarera, ella.

Primero se habían hecho amigos, y empezaron a verse fuera de aquel Café para asistir a partidos de futbol o simplemente pasear y conversar. Fue cuando accidentalmente sus labios se rozaron entre uno de los tantos empujes que se daban en las multitudes de fanáticos del futbol que él se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Pasó todo un año antes de que se animara a confesar sus sentimientos, y otro año para que le propusiera matrimonio. Y llevaban tres años de casados, faltaban solo dos meses para que se cumplieran los cuatro.

Nunca llegarían a esos cuatro años.

-¿P-por qué… por qué habías estado sonriendo antes?...- preguntó sin aguantar la curiosidad. Era su primera sonrisa en un año.

Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

-Es que nuestros…- se interrumpió, el brilló en sus ojos desapareció completamente. –Mis sobrinos ya nacieron.- se corrigió.

Toshiro sintió un hundimiento en su estómago. Los gemelos de Jinta y Yuzu ya habían nacido, y él no tendría derecho a conocerlos. Ya no pertenecería a esa familia.

No había pensado en eso… pero sí que la idea era bastante… desalentadora.

Pensó en su pobre cuñada Yuzu, seguro que ella si lloraría cuando se enterará de que se habían divorciado.

Ahora sí que la culpa lo aplastó.

Le había pedido el divorcio el mismo día que nacieron sus sobrinos… lo hacía sentirse una persona horrible.

-Felicita a Yuzu-san y Hanakari de mi parte…- solo pudo decir.

Ella asintió distraídamente, guardando su celular en su bolsillo y levantándose del sofá en dirección a la cocina. Él la siguió.

-Mi abogado se encargara de todo.- dijo, su voz en un volumen normal pero aún bastante temblorosa. –Me iré ahora. Puedes considerarte un hombre libre.- llegaron a la cocina y Hitsugaya notó como en la mesa estaba lista una bandeja con un café preparado que olía exquisitamente.

Se extrañó, a Karin no le gustaba el café.

Como respaldando sus palabras pero en una acción bastante ilógica, su pronto-a-ser-ex-esposa tomó la taza y vertió el café en el lavabo para luego lavar la taza bastante furiosamente.

Él tomó asiento mientras la observaba. Recién lo notaba, pero ella estaba vestida de un modo en el que no se vestía hace tiempo, como si quisiera impresionarlo o algo… Sacudió la cabeza, solo eran ideas suyas. A ella ya no le importaba impresionarlo.

Terminó con la taza y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos como si hubiera estado llorando mientras estaba de espaldas a él.

El nudo en su garganta regresó.

Ella volteó a verlo y notó sus ojos levemente enrojecidos.

-Yo preferiría que tú conservaras la casa.- comentó en respuesta a sus palabras de antes. –La pagamos entre ambos, puedes quedártela. Yo me mudare al centro.- ahí es por donde vivía Hinamori.

Karin no contestó y en cambio siguió mirándolo un buen rato antes de finalmente hablar con algo que no tenía nada que ver con sus palabras ni su ofrecimiento de que se quedará la casa.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- inquirió como si le sorprendiera. –Te dije que ya eras un hombre libre, déjame sola por favor.-

Él torció la boca. Claro que querría estar sola, pero…

-Solo quiero pulir los detalles del divorcio.-

-Mi abogado se encargara de todo. Veté.- se abrazó a sí misma, lanzando miradas nerviosas al refrigerador.

-Bien, pero primero quiero comer algo.- solo era una excusa para ver que tenía en el refrigerador, su apetito había desaparecido.

Ella se mostró muy nerviosa, y se le adelantó a abrir el refrigerador antes de que llegara, sacando algo de ahí y dejándolo en la mesa.

El aliento se le atoró en la garganta al ver que era tarta de sandía preparada como en el restaurante en el que se conocieron. Hace un año que ella no hacía algo así…

-Es para mí.- comentó algo a la defensiva al ver su mirada, que era una completa mezcla de emociones.

-A ti no te gusta.- señaló secamente.

-No me gusta tanto como a ti pero sí me gusta. Cierra la puta boca si no sabes.- finalmente algo de su temperamento se escapó.

Notó una nota al lado de la tarta y estiró la mano para alcanzarla, pero ella la agarró primero y comenzó a romperla en pedazos. Por suerte llegó a quitársela antes de que pudiera partirla en tres pedazos.

En la mesa junto las dos mitades de la nota con una mano mientras con la otra mantenía alejada a la mujer, que parecía desesperada porque no la leyera.

Pero leyó.

 _Toshiro:_

 _Sé que he sido una terrible esposa el último año, y lo lamentó. Realmente lo lamentó._

 _No podía dejar de culparme por la muerte de mi padre y sentí que no merecía ser feliz, por eso te alejaba de mí, porque nadie me hacía más feliz que tú. No me di cuenta de la infelicidad que tú también sufrías por mi culpa. Solo empecé a darme cuenta cuando tú empezaste a pelear conmigo, y en esa época estaba tan molesta contigo por esas peleas que no quería reconocer que tenías razón, fui muy estúpida y lo siento._

 _Ahora empecé a notar que tú te alejabas de mí por tu propia cuenta, y sé que probablemente te estás enamorando de otra mujer._

 _Ahora que te estoy perdiendo me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me equivoque y de lo mucho que aún te quiero a mi lado, pero no sabía cómo reparar el error, ni siquiera sé si aún puedo repararlo._

 _Esperó que no sea tarde._

 _Aún te amo, Toshiro. Estoy arrepentida de todo lo que te hice pasar._

 _Deseó que puedas perdonarme y que me des otra oportunidad._

 _Prometo ser una mejor esposa. Prometo ya nunca volver a lastimarte así de nuevo. Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerte feliz._

 _Esperó que no sea tarde, esperó aún poder luchar por ti._

 _Dime que aún hay una posibilidad._

 _Me encantaría tener otra oportunidad, pero entenderé que no quieras dármela. Si esa otra mujer llegó a hacer que la amaras más de lo que me amas a mí, lo entenderé. Si me odias demasiado como para darme otra oportunidad, lo entenderé también. Si no me das esa otra oportunidad, entonces solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que me has hecho muy feliz, y pasé lo que pasé siempre te amaré y te agradeceré todos estos años en los que estuvimos juntos._

 _Gracias._

 _Te amo._

 _-Karin._

Para cuando terminó de leer la carta, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, y su esposa se había acurrucado en un montón desconsolado de lágrimas en el suelo, sollozando desgarradoramente.

Tardó un poco en convencerse de que podría hablar sin que ninguna lágrima se escapara.

-Karin…-

-Es demasiado tarde.- habló entre sollozos, su rostro escondido entre sus brazos mientras no se levantaba del suelo. –Lo sé.-

Su gesto se contrajo en dolor.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto ahora?...- susurró con voz rota. -¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?...-

Karin arañó con sus manos temblorosas su cuero cabelludo, su cara pegada al suelo mientras podía ver el pequeño charco que estaban dejando sus lágrimas.

-N-no sabía q-que hacer para que… m-me perdones y… c-como hoy estabas tardando tanto en llegar a casa y-yo… yo junte el valor y… y lo hi-hice.- habló hipando levemente. –L-lo siento… Yo no sabía… yo sospechaba que me ibas a pedir el d-divorcio pero… no imagine que hoy… Lo siento. Lo siento.- tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, pero sus sollozos empeoraban.

Él luchó duro para detener su propio llanto.

Se había tardado en llegar porque estaba juntando el valor para pedirle el divorcio.

-Karin… Si hubieras hecho esto solo unas semanas antes…- no fue capaz de completar la oración.

Él ya le había prometido a Hinamori que le pediría el divorcio a su esposa, ella aún no se había separado de su novio pero estaba dispuesta a romper la relación una vez él se divorciará, lo que le había parecido un trato justo.

Pero eso fue antes de que supiera que Karin aún lo amaba. ¡Él había pensado que ella ya no lo amaba por todos los cielos!

¡Por supuesto que amaba a su esposa infinitamente más de lo amaba a Hinamori o a cualquier otra persona! ¡Pero él creyó que a ella él ya no le importaba! ¡Y ella lo había lastimado y le había rotó el corazón tantas veces que casi estuvo a punto de colapsar!

Y fue Hinamori Momo la que lo salvó. Fue Hinamori la que estuvo cuando lo necesitaba. Fue ella y no podía perdonar tan fácil a su esposa por más de que la amaba y por más que lo amara.

Apretó los ojos tratando de contener su dolor e inevitablemente una lágrima se escapó.

La borró de inmediato.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- siguió sollozando ella en el piso. –Lo siento…-

Toshiro no supo qué hacer, así que solo se fue y la dejó ahí llorando.

Maldita sea.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué el amor era tan complicado?

Corrió por mucho tiempo hasta el parque y ahí empezó a caminar y caminar, pensando y pensando, limpiándose furiosamente las pequeñas lágrimas que se atrevían a escaparse. Caminó hasta que empezó a amanecer y aun así no había tomado una decisión respecto a lo qué iba a hacer.

Suspiró y emprendió camino de nuevo a su casa, tallándose los ojos mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer.

Solo una cosa tenía clara.

No iba a estar con Hinamori. No podía hacerla dejar a su novio solo por él, que ni siquiera la amaba como debía ser. No podía perdonar a Karin, no ahora, no pronto, pero no podía dejar de amarla, y Hinamori no se merecía eso.

Ahora que había estado pensando, él no era completamente inocente en el asunto de que las cosas se pusieran tan mal con su esposa. Tal vez no había dicho las palabras correctas al tratar de consolarla, tal vez incluso había dicho las palabras incorrectas… y sospechaba que estuvo infinitamente mal empezar a pelearla solo porque estaba necesitado de sus besos y extrañaba su alegría. Y tampoco creía que estuviera muy bien haber besado a Hinamori aun estando casado.

No, no era inocente. Pero definitivamente no había lastimado tanto a Karin tanto como ella lo había lastimado a él… O al menos antes de hoy no lo había hecho.

Pensándolo a largo plazo, tal vez pudiera perdonar a su esposa… con mucho tiempo y trabajo de su parte… tal vez pudieran perdonarse el uno al otro, tal vez esto era solo una crisis… tal vez podrían superarla… algún día.

Llegó a su casa y sonrió levemente ante la vista de la tarta, aunque su sonrisa se borró al recuerdo de que ella había tirado el café al lavabo. Lo había hecho para él como en la época en la que se conocieron y si tan solo no hubiera decidido pedirle el divorcio hoy… las cosas esa noche pudieron haber terminado muy diferente.

Tal vez con él pudiendo disfrutar de una rebanada de esta tarta junto con su café, que aunque ella no bebía sí que lo preparaba muy bien. Tal vez perdonándola más fácilmente… Tal vez con ellos una vez más en la cama… haciendo lo que hace mucho no hacían…

Sacudió la cabeza y guardó la tarta en el refrigerador. No podría comerla sin tener un sentimiento de culpa.

La imagen de ella llorando desconsoladamente tirada en el suelo pegada a él como si quisiera hundirse y desaparecer lo atormentaba.

Oh, Karin…

Quería tanto perdonarla, olvidar todo y perderse en sus dulces besos y caricias otra vez… pero no podía. ¡Maldición, no podía!

Subió a su habitación que siempre habían compartido, a pesar de que últimamente él o ella solían relegarse al sillón.

Esperó encontrarla dormida allí, pero no estaba.

Estaba a punto de tirarse a la cama a dormir cuando notó la clara falta de cosas en la habitación.

El pánico lo invadió mientras revisaba su armario, que estaba completamente vacío. Fue al baño, allí también faltaban sus cosas.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia el garaje, donde solían estar sus autos, encontrando solo el suyo propio.

Maldijo mientras marcaba a su celular.

Ella no contestó, por lo que estuvo insistiéndole hasta que finalmente, en su vigésima llamada, atendió.

-¿Karin?- por un momento la línea se mantuvo en silencio, y él pudo escuchar claramente los bocinazos y demás ruidos típicos de estar en las calles. -¿Karin, estás conduciendo mientras hablas por teléfono?- dijo con desaprobación. De pronto, oyó un balazo. -¡Karin!-

-E-estoy bien…- habló ella con la voz ronca.

-¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Qué es ese ruido de balas?-

-Estoy atrapada en el tráfico. Unos dementes se están baleando con la policía a tres autos de distancia y… creo que mi hermano está entre ellos…- murmuró muy preocupada.

-¿Puedes salir de ahí?- inquirió con su propio tono de absoluta preocupación.

-No, están muy cerca. Y si no me matan los locos mi hermano lo hará.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- se frotó las sienes. –Dime dónde estás, iré por ti.-

-Estoy camino al hospital donde nacieron n… mis sobrinos, a solo dos cuadras, y no creo que sea prudente que vengas…-

-Soy policía y tengo un rango más alto que tu hermano, así que no digas tonterías, estaré ahí en media hora…-

-Solo no hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que ya casi controlan la situación aquí…-

-No te preocupes, yo…- calló ante más sonidos de balazos. De pronto escuchó sonido de cristales rompiéndose y gente gritando. Uno de los cristales se rompió inquietantemente cerca y solo escuchó un pequeño "ah" departe de Karin antes de que oyera golpes sordos… como si el celular cayera o algo… y luego los sonidos de griterío y balas empeoraron. -¿Karin?- susurró con miedo. -¡¿Karin?!- la llamó en serio comenzando a asustarse. -¡KARIN! ¡KARIN!- gritó completamente desesperado.

Pero ella no contestó.

Guardo su celular en el bolsillo y salió disparado a su auto, conduciendo sin molestarse en abrir la puerta del garaje destruyéndola en el proceso mientras trataba de llegar lo más rápidamente posible al hospital. Pronto se vio atorado en el tráfico, por lo que simplemente abandonó el auto y decidió correr el resto del camino.

No pasó mucho hasta que su celular sonó y él contestó de inmediato con la esperanza de que fuera Karin.

-Hitsugaya-san…- no era Karin, sino la voz desconsolada de Kurosaki Rukia la que le contestó. Ella también era policía.

-¿Kuchiki?- ni se molestó en reparar en el hecho de que ella ya no se llamaba así. -¿Qué pasa? Ahora no tengo tiempo para…-

-Oh, Hitsugaya-san.- ella sollozó y su corazón se detuvo.

-Kuchiki…- los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas. -¿Karin…?...-

-Lo siento, Hitsugaya-san. Lo siento.- sollozó aún más. –Karin-chan… Karin-chan… Ella e-estaba cerca y…- apenas podía hablar a través de su llanto. –Le dispararon…- solo pudo susurrar antes de estallar en más sollozos. –Le dispararon en la cabeza.- eso fue todo lo que necesito decir, eso fue lo último que él escuchó.

Apretó el celular en su puño antes de lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas lo más lejos posible mientras soltaba un gritó que casi le desgarró la garganta.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y no le importó que las lágrimas se deslizaran frenéticas por su rostro, no le importó que los sollozos lo sacudieran violentamente, y mucho menos le importó estar rompiéndose y ensangrentándose las manos de tanto que golpeaba el pavimento.

La gente hizo un circulo a su alrededor, murmurando, pero tampoco le importaba.

Lo único que le importaba ya no existía.

Su esposa, su mujer, su amor… su Karin…

Estaba muerta.

Y era su culpa.

Él había llegado demasiado tarde a casa, él había tardado demasiado en tomar una decisión, ¡él había sido demasiado estúpido en no dejar su maldito orgullo de lado y haberla besado en el momento exacto que terminó de leer esa carta! Así ahora ella podría estar entre sus brazos... en vez de muerta y sola, sin él...

Jamás podría volver a besarla, jamás podría volver a decirle todo lo que la amaba.

Ella murió pensando que iba a dejarla por otra. Ella murió pensando que ya no quería estar a su lado. Pensando que ya no la amaba.

Nunca se lo perdonaría. Nunca.

No podía soportar todo ese dolor, no podía vivir sin ella, ¿por qué no lo notó antes?

¿Por qué solo se dio cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde?

Fin.

Hola! :)

Espero que esto me haya quedado bien y que les haya gustado n.n

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Demasiado Tarde.

Segunda parte: Otra oportunidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, arrodillado en medio de la calle rodeado por los autos estancados y las personas curiosas, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y los puños quebrantados y desbordantes de sangre, sollozando y gritando de dolor hasta que llegó al punto donde realmente se quedó sin voz y solo pudo llorar silenciosamente, mirando sus manos rojas.

El dolor… el dolor era demasiado. Lo ahogaba, lo consumía. ¿Era esta sensación similar a la que Karin había tenido cuando perdió a su padre? De ser así, ¿cómo pudo culparla porque su sufrimiento durara un año entero? Sí acaso su dolor fue la quinta parte del dolor que él sentía ahora, entonces lo suyo fue perfectamente comprensible y hasta lo estuvo llevando bien, porque él sería capaz de matarse ahora mismo. Al menos ella aun valoraba su vida después de aquello.

Ojala hubiera sido capaz de comprender en ese entonces, ojala hubiera sabido acompañarla y consolarla. Ahora daría todo, todo, por volver el tiempo atrás y haber esperado todo el tiempo necesario a que ella se recuperara, incluso si tuviera que esperar una vida, incluso si tuviera que esperar para siempre.

Se levantó lentamente de su anterior posición postrada en el suelo y caminó lenta y quedamente hacia delante, siguiendo su camino hacia el hospital con la gente moviéndose fuera del camino a su paso.

Quería llegar pronto, así tal vez lo dejaran abrazarla una última vez antes de arrancársela de sus brazos para siempre.

Las lágrimas siguieron deslizándose imparables por su rostro y podía notar a la gente mirándolo con extrañeza, pero no le importaba. Solo quería morir… pero únicamente después de verla por última vez, incluso si eso terminaba de destrozarlo, lo necesitaba, aunque sea por un segundo.

Se frenó a dos cuadras del hospital, paralizado, congelado al reconocer el auto de su esposa. Un sollozo se le escapó al notar el parabrisas agrietado con un pequeño agujero en el centro de la telaraña de grietas. Corrió hasta allí y abrió la puerta que daba al asiento del pasajero.

Una vez sentado dentro del auto, estiró su mano hacia abajo y tomó en ella el celular caído de Karin, sollozando peor al encenderlo y ver su nombre como última llamada, la última llamada que nunca tendría. Trató de secarse las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y condujo el auto como pudo a través de todos los vehículos abandonados hasta aparcarlo a un lado libre de la acera.

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas y guardó el celular de su mujer en su bolsillo, reanudando su camino apenas viendo por dónde caminaba, todo el tiempo frotándose los ojos por lo aguados que los sentía. El dolor era demasiado, no podía dejar de llorar.

¿Por qué ella y no él? Él era el que tenía el oficio peligroso, ella salvaba vidas. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel e injusto? ¿Por qué él era tan estúpido? ¿Por qué se la quitaron? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Cuando llegó al hospital, ya se había rendido de tratar de secarse las lágrimas del rostro. Estaba seguro de que se veía horrible, pero lo dijo y lo repetía, ya nada le importaba, solo verla, solo verla una última vez.

Traspasó las puertas y fue hasta recepción, donde preguntó por Hanakari Yuzu, ella debía saber dónde estaba su Karin. Le dieron el número de su habitación en el hospital sin extrañarse por su condición miserable, era un hospital y ya debían estar acostumbrados a personas histéricas, por lo que fue vagando por los pasillos hasta allí.

¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a su familia ahora? Él había estado a punto de romper todo vínculo con ellos y por su culpa fue que la perdieron, perdieron a su amada Karin. Debían odiarlo, tal vez Kurosaki Ichigo le hiciera el favor y acabara con su sufrimiento matándolo de una vez.

Llegó a la habitación de su cuñada, porque lo seguía siendo y eso nunca cambiaría para él, y tocó la puerta, recibiendo un lloroso "adelante" como invitación a entrar, por lo que lo hizo e ingresó al cuarto con la cabeza gacha. Ellos ya debían saberlo, ya lo odiaban.

La escena que encontró en el cuarto le rompió un poco más el corazón. Su hermana-en-ley estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras su marido mimaba a sus dos hijos que gimoteaban en su cunita, con su rostro también triste.

Por su culpa, este día de color se había vuelto gris, acababa de arruinar el momento más feliz de sus vidas. Todo fue su culpa, todo.

-Toshiro-nii-chan.- Yuzu se limpió como pudo sus lágrimas. –L-lo siento mucho.- volvió a estallar en sollozos, y él apenas se contuvo de hacer lo mismo.

-Yo lo siento.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Lo siento tanto…- se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. Parecía que a cada segundo el dolor crecía y crecía. -¿A dónde… dónde la llevaron?- inquirió con cautela, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de la madre primeriza.

-Karin-chan está en emergencias ahora.- sollozó. –Es terrible, no puedo creer…-

-Espera.- por primera vez, sus lágrimas frenaron en su confusión. -¿Qué quieres decir con que está en emergencias?- pensó que a estas alturas, con todo lo que se la había pasado llorando, ya la habrían llevado a la morgue, no importa cuánto le dolía la idea.

-L-lo último que me dijeron fue que habían logrado reanimarla y que la llevarían a emergencias o algo así, yo es… ¡Eh, Toshiro-nii-chan! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- lo llamó cuando no perdió tiempo en abandonar la habitación y corrió a recepción para encontrar el lugar que su cuñada le había indicado.

¿Karin estaba… viva? La sola posibilidad estalló un enorme halo de esperanzas e ilusiones en su corazón. Por favor, que sea verdad, por favor… que sea verdad, por favor.

Preguntó por Hitsugaya Karin en recepción y casi grito de alegría cuando le informaron que estaba en el quirófano. Eso significaba que estaban tratando de salvarla, que ella de algún modo sobrevivió. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, y no le importaba, solo rezaba porque fuera verdad, y corría con todas sus fuerzas para verificarlo con sus propios ojos.

En cuanto llegó al lugar indicado, logro reconocer a Kurosaki Ichigo y su esposa frente al ventanal de las puertas del quirófano. Ellos voltearon a verlo y de inmediato la ex Kuchiki se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Cielo santo, por favor perdóname!- ella lloraba. -¡Lamento tanto haberte hecho creer que Karin-chan estaba muerta! Y-yo no sabía que los paramédicos la habían reanimado, yo… yo intente llamarte luego, pero no contestabas y…- puso las manos en sus hombros para alejarla y que se calmara.

-Está bien.- suspiró. –Fue mi culpa, yo…- miró sus manos con sangre reseca. –Destruí mi celular.- con todo el dolor que había sentido hasta podría haberlo masticado. –Pero…- tragó. –Karin, ella… ¿está viva?- preguntó con tanto miedo como esperanza.

Rukia secó sus lágrimas y adoptó su típico gesto serio, mirando por el ventanal de las puertas hacia dentro de la sala del quirófano.

-Ahora mismo, ella está estable.- suspiró. –Parece que la bala no se quedó incrustada en el cráneo, entró por la parte frontal y salió por la parte posterior, cruzó por un lado y no tocó áreas que pudieran haber resultado en una lesión mortal. Lamentablemente…- se llevó una mano a la boca. –Fragmentos de hueso se esparcieron en el cerebro y necesitan hacerle una cirugía, que le están haciendo ahora, para retirarlos. Sí sale bien, entonces ella tendría que poder sobrevivir. Pero también cabe la posibilidad de que algo salga mal y…- no pudo ni terminar de decirlo, era demasiado terrible.

-Pero puede que sobreviva, ¿verdad? Hay posibilidades.- su corazón ahora estaba bombeando fuertemente con tan solo la posibilidad de que pudiera estar con ella otra vez, incluso solo el saber que había sobrevivido a ese tiroteo estaba al borde de llorar por la felicidad y el alivio, pero quería asegurarse de que iba a estar bien, solo entonces podría volver a respirar tranquilo.

-Claro, Hitsugaya-san, tenemos que confiar en que todo saldrá bien.- su concuñada sonrió amablemente. –Podrás tener a tu esposa de vuelta contigo muy pronto.- posó una mano en su hombro y él logró esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa pero que no llego a serlo.

-Sí es que sigue siendo tu esposa, claro…- murmuró Ichigo hablando por primera vez con tono acido.

-Ichigo…- Rukia miró mal a su marido, pero él no le hizo el menor caso y miró con profundo rencor a Hitsugaya.

-No creas que no sabemos lo que pasó, basura.- prácticamente escupió en su cara. –Karin llamó a Yuzu antes de salir herida.- apretó los puños. –Le contó todo. Lo sabemos todo.- sus ojos estaban aguados. -¡Bastardo! ¡Ella podría morir por tu culpa!- reclamó furioso.

-¡Ichigo!- la pequeña mujer lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta. -¡No le digas eso, es su esposa!-

-¡Es mi hermanita!- pisoteó, librándose de su agarre con delicadeza. –Y él es el bastardo que tiene una amante con la cual la ha estado engañando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.- el odio en su mirada era casi palpable.

-Ichigo.- pesé a todo la ex Kuchiki seguía tratando de protestar, pero la detuvo decidiéndose a enfrentar la situación.

-Tiene razón.- se llevó una mano a la frente, el dolor volviendo a golpearlo con fuerza. –Yo soy una basura.- las lágrimas se deslizaron otra vez desde sus ojos por sus mejillas. –Es mi culpa… yo debería haber estado con ella. Yo podría haberla protegido.- sollozó.

-Oh, por favor, si quieres llorar, ¿por qué no vas a los brazos de tu amante para hacerlo? Apuesto que ella te toleraría más de lo que yo te toleró ahora.- dio un paso hacia él con el puño alzado, con la clara intención de golpearlo, pero su esposa le pisó el pie con fuerza frenándolo en su lugar.

-Suficiente, Ichigo. Perdimos a Isshin-san y ahora Karin-chan está al borde de la muerte. Te guste o no él es tu cuñado, tu hermano-en-ley, y sabes que tu hermana lo ama.- los miró peligrosamente a ambos, como advirtiéndoles que no hicieran ninguna otra tontería. –Ahora dejen de culpar al otro o culparse a sí mismos. No quiero a esta familia más dividida.- frunció el ceño solemnemente y fue a sentarse en uno de los asientos de cuero que se alineaban en el pasillo, no pasó mucho antes de que su marido la siguiera, pero Toshiro solo se quedó parado frente a la puerta del quirófano, viendo a través del ventanal de la puerta.

Dentro no se veía mucho, todo estaba tapado por cortinas, pero ocasionalmente podía ver a los doctores moviéndose por el lugar, llevando y trayendo cosas. Los veía lavándose las manos cubiertas de sangre y pesé al miedo que lo sofocaba ante toda la situación, no podía dejar de observar.

Karin… ¿podría ser que tuviera la oportunidad de reparar todos los grandes errores que cometió con ella?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo para ahí, pero le pareció una completa eternidad antes de que un doctor saliera del quirófano.

-¿Familiares de Hitsugaya Karin?- dijo y el albino se acercó de inmediato mientras que el de cabellos anaranjados fue frenado por la de ojos violetas antes de que intercediera.

-Soy su esposo.- informó y el doctor asintió, secándose el sudor de la frente y viéndose como si estuviera pensando en las palabras correctas para informarle del estado de su mujer, por lo que contuvo sus ganas de sacudirlo para que hablara de una vez.

-Hitsugaya-san, me temó que…- su corazón se desplomó. –Pesé a que logramos retirar todos los fragmentos de hueso de su cerebro, su esposa sigue en un estado demasiado delicado. Está en peligro todavía.- ¿Qué? Estaba viva, la operación fue exitosa, pero…

-¿Qué?- solo pudo susurrar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el idiota de Kurosaki miró con desconfianza al médico.

-Creemos que los fragmentos no hicieron mucho daño, pero habrá que mantenerla bajo vigilancia, al menos hasta que le den de alta.-

-P-pero, ella está viva, ¿verdad?- la voz de Rukia trató de sumar un tinte positivo. –Eso es lo importante, ¿cierto?- sonrió dudosa.

-Sí, cierto.- el medico sonrió cansadamente. –Tu mujer está viva, y recemos para que mejore y pronto recupere su vida.- les dio ánimos. –Su condición es delicada, pero ahora está estable. Les permitiremos visitarla mañana si no hay más incidentes.- sin más dio una pequeña reverencia y volvió a internarse en la sala.

El matrimonio se mostró muy feliz, el esposo abrazo a su esposa y ambos se retiraron murmurando algo acerca de avisarle a Yuzu. Toshiro solo fue a sentarse en uno de los asientos de cuero, y cerró los ojos y finalmente dejó a las lágrimas de alivio escapar. Ahora solo debía confiar en la fuerza de Karin, confiar en que estaría bien.

No se retiró de la sala de espera ni por un segundo, solo se quedó ahí sentado sin siquiera dormir por horas, esperando a que lo dejaran ver a su mujer. Rukia le había traído algo para comer, cosa que accedió a hacer solo para no hacerla sentir mal. Ichigo lo ignoraba completamente.

Parece que al fin de cuentas la noche pasó sin incidentes, y los médicos permitieron visitas a la paciente. Su cuñado quiso ir primero pero su concuñada lo sujetó y Toshiro logró colarse en la habitación antes que él. Lo sentía, pero realmente necesitaba verla.

Su corazón le dolió enormemente al verla. Estaba conectada a un montón de máquinas, tenía la mitad de su cabeza rapada con una gran cicatriz de sutura de lado a lado y estaba mortalmente pálida.

Todo esto era su culpa.

Se sentó al lado de la cama y tomó su mano suavemente en la suya, besándola con delicadeza.

-Perdóname.- sollozó. –Por favor… perdóname.- apretó su mano con cuidado, temía lastimarla. Ella se veía tan frágil… Había sido su deber cuidarla, y falló, miserablemente. –Lo siento tanto.- las lágrimas se deslizaron frenéticas por sus mejillas. –Despierta, por favor. Despierta y te prometo que invertiré cada segundo de lo que me quede de vida en tratar de hacerte feliz.-

-Oh, ¿y empezaras dejando a tu amante?- el tono venenoso de Kurosaki detuvo el llanto del Hitsugaya, que soltó a regañadientes la mano de su esposa y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Ichigo, no seas insensible.- regañó la mujer menuda frunciendo el ceño reprobatoriamente al de cabellos naranjas y mirando con disculpa al de cabellos blanquecinos. –Cómo lo siento, Hitsugaya-san.- juntó las manos. –Pero Ichigo realmente quería ver a su hermana.- se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, yo… puedo volver después.- no importa que ahora cada segundo que pasará lejos de ella le supiera al mismo infierno.

Salió fuera del cuarto y fuera del hospital, queriendo darle a su cuñado su tiempo con su hermanita, lo merecía más que él. Se paseó por el parque, ignorando el sueño y el hambre, tratando de pensar positivamente que su esposa estaría bien pesé a que siempre fue una persona pesimista, pero ahora sí ella moría, él moriría con ella.

-¡Shiro-chan!- se congeló a medio camino de volver al hospital al reconocer la voz de Hinamori Momo, la mujer a la cual había besado y con la cual se engañaba a sí mismo que podría ayudarlo a sobrevivir sin su mujer. -¡Shiro-chan, que bueno que te encuentro!- se acercó hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia de él y suspiró aliviada. –No me has contestado el celular.- hizo un mohín.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó robóticamente. ¿Kurosaki ya habrá terminado de acaparar a su Karin?

-Yo…- bajó la cabeza, sonrojada y visiblemente avergonzada. –S-sé que te dije que podríamos tener una relación cuando te divorciaras pero… la verdad es que termine contándole todo a mi novio y él y yo nos reconciliamos.- torció la boca, más que muy avergonzada. –Lo siento, pero me ha pedido matrimonio y acepte. Lo nuestro no podrá ser.- sollozó. -¡Lo siento mucho! Por favor no me odies, yo sé que sufres mucho en tu matrimonio horrible pero…-

-Hinamori, cállate.- la frenó antes de que pudiera llegar a decir algo que lo hiciera salirse de sus cabales. –No me importa, siempre has sabido que amo a mi esposa, y acabó de enterarme que después de todo ella aun me amaba así que yo estaba a punto de sugerirte lo mismo. Es mejor que no nos veamos más, lo nuestro fue un error, un engaño.- dijo inexpresivo, solo quería irse para volver al hospital.

-Oh.- lo miró con ojos amplios. –E-en ese caso ¡bien! Me alegró por ti.- sonrió. –Pide disculpas a tu amada esposa de mi parte, yo solo estaba confundida y creo que tú también.- se frotó el brazo incómodamente. –De todas maneras, me alegra haber estado ahí para impedir que te ahogaras en alcohol, esperó que tengan una segunda oportunidad y sean felices.- le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te agradezco por todo.- le dio una leve reverencia. –Te deseó felicidad en tu futuro matrimonio.-

-Yo te deseo felicidad con tu esposa.- sonrió una última vez antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a marcharse. -¡Adiós!-

Después de eso, volvió al hospital justo a tiempo para ver a Rukia arrastrando a Ichigo fuera de la habitación donde estaba Karin.

-Van a trasladarla.- le informó ella, a lo que él suspiró con alivio, ya que eso significaba que los doctores se sentían en más confianza con su estado como para no mantenerla en el quirófano.

Una vez Karin estuvo instalada en su nueva habitación, de nuevo las visitas se prohibieron y tendrían que esperar un día más para poder verla otra vez.

-Toshiro.- su cuñado le tendió su celular. –Te llaman.- ante su ceja en alto y su mirada de que no quería hablar con nadie, procedió a explicarle. –Es nuestro jefe.- oh, cierto, su trabajo como licenciado en la policía, no era buena idea que lo despidieran.

-¿Hola?- se frotó los ojos con cansancio, no había dormido nada.

-Hola, Hitsugaya-kun.- lo saludó Kyoraku. –Me entere por Ichigo-kun lo de tu esposa, lo siento mucho.- sonó sinceramente preocupado. –Pero me alegra que siga con vida, ya fue lo suficientemente malo haber perdido a Isshin el año pasado.- suspiró. –En fin, no llamó solo para darte el pésame. Quería preguntarte, ¿qué harás con tu trabajo? Tienes algunos asuntos pendientes y aunque me gustaría decirte que te tomes tu tiempo, hay gente esperando por ti.-

-Lo sé, lo siento.- se frotó las sienes ahora. –Solo… dame dos semanas, dos semanas y luego volveré a la oficina, por ahora… quiero quedarme con Karin. Lo siento.- lo sentía pero no se sentía en condiciones para trabajar ahora.

-No te disculpes, yo lo siento, me gustaría poder darte más tiempo. En verdad lo siento mucho, se cuánto se amaban ustedes dos.- sí, ellos se amaban mucho, aunque él había estado a punto de arruinar ese amor. –Mucha suerte, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme. Trate de llamarte pero…-

-Eh, lo siento es que destruí mi celular.- se frotó la nuca con voz apagada. –Sí, yo lo llamare, hasta pronto.-

-Cuídate.- se despidió.

Devolvió el celular al de cabellos anaranjados, que había estado escuchando atentamente su conversación.

En cuanto pudo volver a visitar a su esposa, tomó su mano y la besó con suavidad, agradeciendo silenciosamente que su cuñado ya no lo acuchillara con la mirada cada vez que se acercaba a su hermanita amada, aunque probablemente tenía que ver con la intervención de su concuñada.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un infierno, uno al que solo sobrevivía con la esperanza de que su mujer permaneciera con vida y pronto pudiera despertar. Los doctores la trataban constantemente y seguían diciendo que su estado era muy delicado, pero también insistían en que debían ser positivos y tener esperanzas de que estaría bien.

Luego de una semana de dormir en los asientos de la sala de espera o junto a la cama de su esposa apenas comiendo, finalmente la ex Kuchiki lo pateó fuera del hospital para que volviera a su casa a comer y dormir cómodamente un poco. Y eso fue lo que hizo por toda una semana, comer, dormir y llorar en aquella casa llena de recuerdos, solo teniendo un poco de felicidad en las horas de visitas que permitía el hospital para visitar a su Karin, hasta que finalmente tuvo que regresar a trabajar a la jefatura.

Tenía varios casos atrasados que debía resolver, y eran una buena distracción para su mente torturada, pero eso sí, cuando llegaba la hora para visitar a su esposa, no había fuerza en la tierra que le impidiera dejar de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para ir a verla, no es como si nadie le dijera nada, podía ver la lastima en los ojos de todas y cada una de las personas que sabían de su situación, así que no le ponían pero a ninguno de sus actos de amor desesperado.

Pasó un mes y a su cuñada Yuzu le dieron de alta y ella pudo ir a su casa con su marido y sus gemelos, viniendo de visita cada vez que podía a ver a su hermana gemela. Ella era muy buena con él pesé a que había escuchado el sufrimiento por el que había hecho pasar a su esposa antes del incidente.

-¿Por qué no me odias?- le preguntó con curiosidad una vez mientras estaban sentados junto a la cama de su pelinegra. –Tú escuchaste directamente de Karin todo el sufrimiento que le cause. Entonces ¿por qué no odiarme justo como tu hermano? Están en todo su derecho.- bajó la cabeza, la culpa pesando en su mente.

-No digas eso.- su cuñada le colocó una mano en el hombro. –Karin-chan no me dijo nada malo de ti, Toshiro-nii-chan.- le sonrió ante su mirada sorprendida. –Ella solo me decía lo mucho que te amaba y que no quería perderte. Y yo sé que tú la amas también, me alegro que reconozcas tu error y esperó que cuando ella despierte arreglen todo entre ustedes y vuelvan a ser ese matrimonio feliz.- dijo con ojos brillantes, plenamente confiada de que su hermana despertaría algún día. Envidiaba su confianza, porque a él ese temor no lo dejaba dormir tranquilamente por las noches. Solo la quería devuelta.

-¿Realmente crees que ella aún me amaba a pesar de todo lo que la lastime?- miró esperanzado a la de ojos mieles.

-Por supuesto.- asintió sin rastro de duda alguna. –Y ten fe, confía en que ella volverá a tus brazos y podrán perdonarse todo el mal que se han hecho. ¡El amor lo puede todo!- exclamó con una sonrisa confiada.

Hitsugaya apretó la mano de su esposa en la suya y asintió a las palabras de su cuñada.

Desde ese momento, al mirar a Karin recostada en aquella camilla, tan lastimada y pálida como el papel, dejó de pensar en el pasado y el miedo, y comenzó a pensar más en el futuro y la esperanza. Ella iba a estar bien.

Dos meses pasaron desde el incidente y finalmente, los doctores dieron a la familia la noticia que tanto habían estado esperando.

-Nos complace informar…- sonrieron. –Que la paciente Hitsugaya Karin-san está oficialmente fuera de peligro.- anunciaron.

La reacción de inmensa alegría en los familiares no se hizo esperar. Ichigo cargó a su esposa y juntos giraron alrededor del pasillo al borde de llorar de felicidad, Jinta y Yuzu se abrazaron con inmenso amor y se hincaron sobre la cuna de sus hijos para darles emocionados la noticia de que su tía estaría bien, y Toshiro… no pudo evitar llorar de alivio, pero no le importaba, hacía mucho que había dejado de tratar de disimular sus sentimientos.

Pidió ver a su esposa y se lo permitieron sin mucha resistencia. Ella ya estaba bien, ahora despertar dependía únicamente de ella.

Allí estaba… luego de dos meses de estar en coma. Algo de saludable color rosa había retornado a sus mejillas, y pareciera que el cabello poco a poco estaba volviendo a crecer en la zona donde la habían rapado, la cicatriz de sutura apenas era visible.

Hizo a un lado la silla y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y besándola suavemente.

-Karin…- suspiró su nombre. –Sé que nos lastimamos, nos hicimos mucho daño. Pero nada de eso debe interponerse entre nosotros ahora. Te falle una vez, y juró que de ahora en adelante me asegurare de esforzarme por ser el hombre que mereces, el hombre con el que te casaste hace cuatro años, exactamente cuatro años.- sonrió contra su mano. -¿Lo recuerdas?...- su voz se quebró un poco. –Se cumplen hoy, nuestros cuatro años de casados.- pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos mientras se alejaba de su mano para plantar un suave beso en su boca. –Feliz aniversario, Karin.- apoyó su frente contra la suya, cerrando los ojos mientras volvía a rozar sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando sintió su mano en la suya apretarse levemente, y otra mano acariciando su mejilla.

Se separó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La vio como siempre, con sus ojos cerrados, pero luego notó sus parpados temblar y sus pestañas agitarse, y pudo contemplar el hermoso espectáculo de esos preciosos iris oscuros volviendo a abrirse a la vista del mundo, posándose solo en él.

Su primer impulso fue lanzarse sobre ella a besarla como un loco, pero de algún modo encontró la fuerza para resistirlo y, sin soltar la mano de su esposa, dio un grito llamando por el doctor.

Por desgracia, cuando los doctores y enfermeras llegaron, lo echaron de la habitación. Y tuvo que soportar ser interrogado por su familia sobre la situación y cómo estaba Karin. Después de lo que parecieron horas los doctores salieron con sonrisas informándoles que ella estaba bien y que podían entrar a verla, Ichigo y Yuzu prácticamente lo empujaron fuera del camino para ir a ver a su hermana pequeña, a lo que él entró con Rukia y Jinta detrás.

Al verla sonreír con esa sonrisa hermosa que se había encargado de destruir la última vez que interactuó con ella, sus piernas fallaron y cayó derrotado frente a la camilla de hospital, acercándose lo suficiente para hundir su rostro en su regazo y sollozar desconsolado.

Oyó pasos retirándose y una discusión entre el matrimonio de más edad para que el de cabellos anaranjados accediera a dejar la habitación, y pronto sintió dedos acariciando su cabello con ternura.

Alzó la cabeza vacilante, mirando con timidez a su mujer que le sonreía cansinamente, de una forma extrañamente dulce.

-Feliz aniversario, Toshiro.- sus ojos lo miraron llenos de amor y las dudas en su corazón murieron.

-Karin.- acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, sentándose a su lado. –Perdóname.- la miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-No te disculpes.- también parecía a punto de llorar. –Yo fui la que arruinó nuestro matrimonio, yo…- la calló besándola.

-No digas eso.- la regañó suavemente contra su boca. –Te amo. Quiero estar contigo.- tomó los lados de su rostro.

-¿Seguro?- se apartó de él y se acostó cuidadosamente en la camilla, haciendo leves muecas de dolor al apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada. –Solo mírame.- se tapó con vergüenza el lado de su rostro donde tenía la cabeza rapada. –Sí tienes a otra esperándote, entonces no veo porqué preferirías estar conmigo.- sollozó cubriéndose con las manos.

-Karin, no digas tonterías.- suspiró negando con la cabeza mientras apartaba con delicadeza sus manos para que lo dejara mirarla. Ella lloraba. –No hay nadie esperándome, solo estoy yo esperándote a ti.- se inclinó hasta abrazarla cuidadosamente y apoyó la boca contra su oreja. –Tú eres a la única que amo, y no me importa cómo te veas, sigues siendo mi Karin.- besó su mejilla. –Nunca ame a nadie como te amo a ti. La otra de la que te hable… yo nunca la ame, ni siquiera me gustaba. Creo que solo fui un bastardo egoísta buscando una excusa para llamar tu atención.- suspiró con odio hacia sí mismo. –Quería ver si reaccionabas con eso, quería saber si lucharías, si harías algo por mí. Te extrañaba, desesperadamente. Y aun cuando me demostraste lo mucho que todavía me seguías amando, el orgullo me impidió actuar como mi corazón me pedía a gritos que me comportara.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. -¿Puedes perdonarme, por favor?- suplicó en un susurro.

La oyó sollozar y luego sintió sus labios contra los suyos.

-Te amo y quiero estar contigo.- lo besó suavemente. –Y te perdonó solo si me perdonas.- sonrió temblorosamente.

Su respuesta ante eso era obvia. Claro que la perdonó, y la besó, y hubiera hecho más de no ser porque justo en ese momento sus hermanos volvieron reclamando más tiempo con la ex Kurosaki de ojos oscuros.

Ambos secaron las lágrimas de sus ojos y él se puso al otro lado de la cama para sostener su mano en silencio mientras conversaba con su familia y conocía a sus nuevos sobrinos.

Por más que Ichigo insistió las mil y un veces de llevar a Karin a su casa cuando le dieron de alta dos semanas después, ella se mantuvo inflexible agradeciéndole por la oferta pero recalcándole que no iba a dejar a su marido. Era una suerte que no haya olvidado devolver el auto de ella a su casa junto con sus maletas que habían estado en el maletero, también había reemplazado la puerta del garaje que había destrozado antes, y se había comprado un nuevo celular, claro.

Cuando finalmente pudo llevar a su esposa de nuevo a su casa, la cargó en brazos ante sus risas y cruzó el umbral con ella a cuestas, besándola, cruzando también el recibidor y las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación donde fueron a parar rápidamente a la cama y se la pasaron haciendo el amor el resto del día.

Kyoraku le dio una semana para "recuperar el tiempo perdido" según él, y ellos la aprovecharon bien.

Poco a poco, las heridas del pasado fueron sanando. Pesé a que Ichigo no estaba contento, ellos se perdonaron e iban a seguir juntos, aunque Karin había prometido que si volvía a engañarla, aunque se tratara de solo un beso por despecho, iba a castrarlo, y él le había advertido que debía confiar más en él y decirle cuando algo la estaba molestando y si necesitaba de su apoyo.

Su esposa tendría que llevar su vida con más cuidado de ahora en adelante, tenía la zona del cráneo mucho más delicada, habían tenido que cortar parte de él para realizar la cirugía que salvó su vida en un primer momento, luego insertaron el trozo de cráneo de nuevo en su lugar con tornillos y placas de titanio muy pequeñas que no se notaban, pero los doctores recomendaban discreción en cuanto a su cabeza, otro golpe significativo allí seguramente la mataría. Su cabello pronto crecería para tapar la cicatriz de sutura, cosa a la que Karin le daba demasiada importancia pesé a que él le vería como el ángel más hermoso que pudiera haber pisado la Tierra aun sí estuviera completamente calva y repleta de cicatrices.

Dos meses desde que su mujer salió del coma y su matrimonio iba viento en popa. Ella estaba arreglando las cosas para volver a trabajar en su hospital de antes, pero luego por alguna razón se decidió por postergar aquello. Y él no entendió porque si no hasta que ella colocó un sobre en sus manos y se le tiró encima para chillarle llena de felicidad que estaba embarazada e iban a ser padres.

Cuando él se quedó completamente congelado y estático, ella se separó preocupada preguntando si no estaba feliz, a lo que él solo atinó a besarla y alzarla en sus brazos llorando de la alegría y agradeciéndole a los cielos haberle dado otra oportunidad para estar con la mujer que tanto amaba.

La vida es impredecible, cierto. A veces hacía que te dieras cuenta de las cosas cómo realmente eran demasiado tarde. Pero a veces solo te hacía pasar por un enorme dolor para que supieras abrir los ojos a tiempo y se te pudiera regalar otra oportunidad.

Fin.

Ahora sí, verdadero final XD

¡A que no se esperaban esta! ;D

Lo siento, lo siento, sé que soy una desalmada por haber publicado esta parte recien ahora, la verdad la tenía casi terminadita desde q subí la primera parte pero luego pense... Oigan, yo no tengo ningun fic q sea así bien triste y desgarrador, me preguntó cómo reaccionaran mis lectoras si las hago creer que Karin murio 3:D Y se me ocurrió subir solo la parte triste del fic para ver como reaccionaban por pura maldad de mi parte :'v

Despues de ver como las hice llorar como Magdalenas xD Me entró la culpa ToT Y estaba a punto de subir esta parte para q no me odien... pero luego recibi comentarios diciendome q era muy buena con las tragedias y q con los dramas y las angustias y dije... Ñeh, supongo q está bien dejarlo así, no todo tiene q ser final feliz, verdad? o3o

Pero luego Uzumaki Manaka-chan me hizo recordar la existencia de este fic y dije ¡A la mierda, subire la segunda parte y que todo sea flores y corazones! :'D Por cierto, FANFIC TOTAL, COMPLETA Y ABSOLUTAMENTE DEDICADO A Uzumaki Manaka-chan :D Espero q no te haya decepcionado n.n

La verdad, este fic se me ocurrió porq justo en las noticias habia visto q un tipo q sobrevivió un balazo en la cabeza y me dio la idea xP Y ustedes merecen tener la historia completa o eso me iba a pesar en mi ya saturada consciencia XP

Tuve que corregirlo, reescribir algunas partes y terminarlo, porq lo había dejado mas o menos por la escena donde ella abre los ojos creo :P La verdad no fue mucho trabajo, así q lamento la tardanza Dx Pero he estado enferma, ayer tuve una fiebre horrible y me sigue doliendo mucho la cabeza QnQ

Actualizare Mi Rey pronto, tal vez el fin de semana, diría q mañana pero en serio me duele mucho la cabeza y no creo poder TT_TT

Ya casi terminó la escuela, así q lamento la inactividad pero cuando termine tendran tanto kaomy-chan q hasta se hartaran de mí! 3;D

Hablando de eso, nuevamente las invito a dar Me Gusta a mi pag en Facebook nwn

Bueno, ya me voy, los personajes de Tite Troll n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
